Charlie and Dennis
Charlie and Dennis are best friends and both members of the Gang that runs and operates Paddy's Pub. Early History , , and went to the same . (Charlie Wants An Abortion, The High School Reunion). Mac and Charlie have known each other longer as they went to St. Vincent's Elementary School (Charlie Got Molested) while Dennis (and possibly ) went to Waldron Elementary School (Sweet Dee's Dating a Retarded Person). The Waitress problem Dennis slept with the Waitress after telling her that Charlie had cancer. Charlie had told Dennis he had cancer to get Dennis to convince the Waitress to go out with him out of pity. (Charlie Has Cancer). Dennis would later enrage Charlie when he asked the Waitress out to force Charlie (now manager of the bar) to let Dennis out of "Charlie Work". Charlie and Dee manipulated the Waitress into thinking Dennis was sleeping with Mac's mom and Charlie's mom to convince her to sleep with Charlie to get back at Dennis. Instead she sleeps with Dennis father Frank whose toupee falls off during sex. The Waitress later promises to have sex with Mac to manipulate him into helping her destroy the sex tapes Frank and Dennis each made of their sleeping with the waitress. Mac agrees because he wants to get revenge on Charlie for destroying his Project Badass tape. In reality Charlie had destroyed Frank's sextape of him and the Waitress. Charlie enlists Mac's help in finding out who the Waitress is seeing. Dennis is hurt when Charlie calls Mac his best friend and cannot understand why. Charlie points out that Dennis sleeping with the Waitress rubbed him the wrong way. Eventually Charlie, Mac and Dennis decide that the three of them together are best friends instead of just any of the two of them. (Mac's Banging the Waitress) Alliances * Charlie asked Dennis along to pick up Tommy Doyle, the boy Stacy Corvelli claimed was Charlie's son. They took Tommy to a free clinic for a blood test. Stacy Corvelli jumped to the conclusion that Dennis and Charlie were lovers until they corrected her. (Charlie Wants An Abortion) * Charlie and Dennis write the song "The Dayman" together when they are both kicked out of the band with Mac and Frank. (''Sweet Dee's Dating a Retarded Person'') * Charlie and Dennis met Chase Utley and Ryan Howard in Atlantic City. Mac was an obsessive fan of Chase Utley. Dennis and Charlie decide to send a photo of Dennis and Chase to Mac's cellphone to taunt him. (The Gang Gets Stranded in the Woods). * Charlie and Dennis agree to turn Paddy's Pub into Philadelphia's top gay bar for the profit. Mac and Dee are adamantly opposed but Dee doesn't get a vote as she isn't an owner of the bar. (The Gang Gets Racist) * Charlie became Dennis's campaign manager when Dennis runs for District 37 comptroller. (The Gang Runs for Office) * Charlie and Dennis teamed up to uncover the secret of Mr. Kim's microbrew. Mr. Kim's daughter immediately liked Charlie instead of Dennis, which Dennis could not fathom. Eventually it is revealed Mr. Kim's daughter is 12. (The Gang Solves the North Korea Situation) * Charlie and Dennis teamed up to help rennovate the home of the "Juarez family". They inadvertently burn their home down with a flame torch. (The Gang Gets Extreme: Home Makeover Edition) * Charlie and Dennis teamed up to find the Shusher without the use of social media. (The ANTI-Social Network) Season This season, the gang inadvertently turns Paddy's Pub into a gay bar after one of Sweet Dee's acting class members invites his gay friends over to drink while Mac and Charlie try to prove to Charlie's crush that they are not prejudiced against African Americans. Then Charlie becomes a father when an old flame reveals that the son she has is his—and Charlie attempts to get a paternity test at a free clinic but the old flame finally reveals that is not true, while Mac and Dennis frequent pro- and anti-abortion rallies to pick up women. The gang then turns their bar into a safe haven for underage drinkers—and find themselves regressing to their high school ways when they get invited to the prom. Charlie has a cancer scare and the gang looks for a woman to sleep with him before he dies. The gang then gets gun-crazy when their bar has been robbed and Dee dates a man who may be the culprit. Following that, the gang finds a dead man in one of their booths and Dee and Dennis visit their ailing (Nazi) grandfather at a nursing home. Finally, Charlie is suspected of being a victim of child molestation when a former gym teacher is accused of sexually molesting his students—and Mac is livid that he wasn't one of the victims. Season Two nice try, ya turkeys. You can be a turkey yourself, you goose. Season Three Please insert plot summary here. Season Four Please insert plot summary here. Season Five Please insert plot summary here. Season Six Please insert plot summary here. Season Seven Please insert plot summary here. Notes Please insert notes here. Category:Relationships